campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Dolph Houston
Dolph Houston is an Art Camp camper of Camp Campbell who's designed after the infamous dictator, Adolf Hitler. He speaks with a German accent and is the shortest camper at Camp Campbell. Appearance Dolph bears a striking resemblance to Adolf Hitler, such as the same styling of his dark brown hair. He has pale skin with rosy cheeks and blue eyes. He wears a sand-colored vest with a short sleeved brown shirt, puffy brown pants, and dark brown knee-high boots. Personality Dolph most likely intended to come to Art Camp. He appears rather upbeat and happy most of the time and seems to share some views with Max. In addition, he has a German accent. Despite his blatant resemblance to Adolf Hitler, he doesn’t hold any ill will towards anyone else in the series. More of Dolph's personality is shown in "Reigny Day." When placed in a position of power, he became very determined to enforce order, instantly declaring that the camp was now under his control and that he would make Camp Campbell "great again." More and more references to Adolf Hitler are made during the episode with a piece of black crafting paper landing on his upper lip, creating the look of a toothbrush moustache. His leadership as the temporary camp counselor was enough to merit him a "Camp Counselor of the Year Award" from the Camp Critic Committee. Despite his controlling nature, Dolph is often very sweet and happy. Trivia * Another trait that Dolph shares with Hitler is the fact that both are painters. * Dolph's painting in "Escape from Camp Campbell" has a flower with the petals arranged to look like the Nazi swastika and the dog itself is wearing an armband, which soldiers in Nazi Germany often wore to identify themselves with the Nazi Party. The dog depicted is a German Shepherd, a breed associated with the Nazis during the second world war. It could also be a reference to Hitler's German Shepherd Blondi. * In the Teaser Trailer, Dolph has a "Mein Camp Journal", a reference to Hitler's autobiography "Mein Kampf." * Dolph won the "Camp Counselor of the Year Award" albeit not being an actual counselor. * Dolph is one of the only campers at Camp Campbell who doesn't wear a yellow, Camp Campbell themed article of clothing. * Although bearing resemblance to Adolf Hitler, Dolph has never been seen to bear hatred against Neil, who is Jewish. He seems rather oblivious to the similarities, actually. * In "Jermy Fartz", Dolph is seen wearing a Pickelhaube worn by Prussian and later Imperial German troops. * It is revealed in "Parents' Day," that his last name is Houston and that his father is an American lieutenant, who raised him on a German army base where he supposedly gained a love of art and soccer like many Europeans, much to his father's dismay. ** Much like Hitler's father, Alois Hitler, he was also against his son's interest in art. * In contrast to Ered, Dolph is the shortest and presumably the youngest of the campers. * Dolph, alongside Preston Goodplay, Cameron Campbell, Space Kid, Edward Pikeman , Jermy Fartz, Billy Nikssilp, Meredith Miller, and Gaylord Nurfington are the only characters in the show so far to have their last names revealed. * His Skater outfit's helmet has the iron cross on it. This was given out to soldiers and occasionally civilians for doing militant deeds in Nazi Germany.